Journey Of A Vampiress
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: Katie Holmes is a normal teenage girl with her life ahead of her, she has a cute boyfriend Jake and a overprotective dad. Her mother died when she was a baby and now Katie hates everything except Jake. But when nobody is there to help her who will save her from the new threat...the vampire.
1. Teenage Life

**Alright, i've done 1 Hellsing fanfiction its about time i did another, i have made up the characters who apear in this story but i do not own any others! Thanks  
**

**DarkSideOfThe**Light

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

The alarm screached down Katies ear. "Ow Ow Oww" she moaned slamming the top of the clock forcefully. She groaned half asleep, it was the holidays and she always woke up early in the morning. Excluding today it seemed, it was 10 AM when she usually awoke at 5:30 AM. She shot up as her phone vibrated under her pillow "What is it now" she hissed to herself as she fumbled under her pillow to reach the phone, she picked it up. **JAKE** **3** flashed up on the screen making Katie smile. Jake Lewis was the 'hottie' of her school. She was lucky enough to be his number 1 girl and just recently became his girlfriend. Therefore making many girl enemies. She answered the call "Hello?" she sang into the phone. Exited to see that Jake gave her a call. She began to talk to Jake and arranged to meet him later on that day. Smiling she got dressed into her usual black jeans with her long sleeved red and black hearted T-Shirt. She shoved on her trainers and jumped down the stairs "Dad im going out" she screamed then ran out the door, not waiting for an answer.

"Hey Katie" Jake called from the tyre swing, smiling brightly. Katie ran over and hugged Jake smiling "Hey Jake" she blushed still smiling. Jake smiling and pulled Katie gently onto his lap swinging gently. His head on her shoulder he whispered loving words into her ear. Katie loved spending time with Jake, it was the only time in life where she felt truelly happy. No parent to tell her what to do or to keep her restrained, no stupid kids from school bullying her for her ginger hair, just her, and her amazing boyfriend. Jake turned Katie's face to him gently "Have you been sleeping recently, you have dark rings under your eyes" he observed. Katie looked at Jake and touched under her eyes gently "I uhh..." she felt embarassed to talk about it. Jake stood up, taking Katie's hand he walked with her, not breaking eye contact wanting her to continue. Katie blushed "ive been having nightmares recently about..." she added in a whisper "vampires" Jake laughed at Katie playfully, swinging her arm gently not able to stop smiling "Oh come on Katie, vampires arent real, im here to protect you" he hugged her briefly but Katie noticed something that reflected in Jakes eyes...fear.

Finally, Katie and Jake had to say goodbye. Katie hugged Jake gently not wanting to go. Jake smiled and said "Meet me by the lake in 3 hours, ill be waiting" he kissed Katie on the lips deeply before pulling away gently. Waving, he ran on his way home. Katie stood there in shock, her grey eyes wide as she touched her bottom lip gently. She blushed as she replayed the moment in her mind over and over again. Realising she had to get home, she ran as fast as she could. Racing the wind and cars that zoomed past. She burst into the door with a sigh as her father began to pester her with questions. Like where had she been, who was she with ect ect. Katie let out a exhausted groan "You never let me go anywhere! Why dont you just go die like mum did?" she screamed at her dad and ran into her room, slamming the door shut and slumping on her bed breaking down. She hated her father, he had looked after her since her mother died but he was always working. She felt lonelly and grew up independant. Suddenly, her phone began to vibrate. This time it was a text message from Jake. _Meet me by the lake remember, ill be waiting 3_ Katie sniffed and nodded to herself, she'll go to the lake when night falls and she knew her dad was asleep.

Night fell, and as soon as her dads faint snoring was heard. Katie opened her bedroom door slowelly, she tip-toed out of her room, down the stairs and out the door. Soon as she was round the block, Katie ran into the forest where Jake and her met earlier that day. She stumbled over fallen logs as she ran, eyes still sore from her crying she made one last dash untill she found Jake standing by the lake, eyes on the crimson full moon hanging in the sky above. He spun around and saw Katie, with a smile he beckoned her over "Come on Katie!" he called. She ran over lightly and smiled "Hey" she said gently, her eyes bloodshot slightly. Jake tried to ignore it as he said "its a lovely night isnt it?" not wanting an answer. Katie nodded gently and looked at the red moon's reflection rippling on the waters surface. She smiled then noticed Jake was staring right at her, his eyes seemed to burn into her soul. She laughed nervously "What, what is it?" she asked hesitant. Jake smiled and shook his head dissmissing the question. He pulled Katie close and kissed her passionatelly. Katie's eyes widened in suprise and tried to kiss him back, i say try because suddenly Katie felt she couldnt move. Fire seemed to course through her vains as she stayed stock still. Jake finally looked up and it was obvious what happened, fangs appeared out of both sides of Jake's mouth, his eyes had gone deep red as he laughed wickedly. Katie had suffered the vampires kiss!

Jake smirked and said "Your suspicions about vampires were correct, they exist...but you wont remember that fact for very long" he pulled Katie close once more and slipped his hands down "Now, if i remember correctly only a virgin can become a vampire, so im going to have to take your virginity, violate your body and then drink your blood, making you a mindless slave of mine, a ghoul, for all eternity" his hands reached her hips, anxiety rising in Katie as she managed to scream "HELP!" able to gain control momentarilly she spun and slapped Jake straight in the face as hard as she could. Forcing the undead creature back a few feet. She stepped back frightened of what this vampire was going to do. Jake looked up, blood dripping down from his nose "Oh, now your in for it" he ran, faster than Katie could see, behind her and grabbed Katie once more. Katie let out a scream but it was cut short by Jake covering her mouth "Shhh, ill end it quickly" he promised. Katie struggled but froze as she felt hot breath on her neck. She choked on her own breath as she felt teeth about to graze her skin when suddenly...**BANG!**

* * *

**Whats Happened To Katie? Will she become a mindless ghoul or will she somehow survive? What was the bang noise and what has happened to Jake? Find out in The Next Chapter Of Journey of A Vampiress  
**

**Please Read, Review Favorite or whatever you like thanks xxxx Love you all readers  
**


	2. The Bird Of Hermes

So, this is my second chapter. I hope those who read this enjoy the second chapter. It has abit more Alucard in this one hehe So enjoy the chapter and i hope i portrayed Alucard to your liking...

* * *

Katie flinched as she heard the gunshot, but she didnt feel any pain. When she was sure she hadnt been shot she opened her eyes once more. A man stood there. He stood there with a Victorian-styled three piece charcoal suit, red Victorian great coat and a matching large red fedora. A rather flamboyant red cravat was tied around his throat, and a pair of goggled-styled yellow lensed glasses hid his red eyes from the world. But what Katie really noticed was the black gun he held in his hand. Smoke floating from the end lazilly. "W..W..What?" she stammered as she noticed Jake had dissapeared. She looked about frantically calling out his name. The man watched not moving a muscle, he moved his arm away from a young woman who clinged to it "Police girl, go comfort that human" he turned away from the sight of Katie near to tears. The girl nodded "Yes Master" she said in a higher pitched, childlike voice which seemed to belong to a nine year old, not one of the girls age. She stood beside Katie and put a hand on her shoulder "He was going to kill you, you do realise that right?" But the only thing the girl recieved was a slap across the face, sending her back a few meters to the mans suprise. He watched as Katie broke down saying things like she was all alone and that they had just killed the only friend she'd ever had. Boring stuff basically to him. But his young apprentice seemed to think otherwise, she held Katie in a bear hug in a attempt to calm her down. She said "How about i walk you home" and before her master could protest, she was already walking off with Katie.

"So, whats your name?" the girl asked Katie.  
"Katie, whats yours?" Katie replied slowelly, trying not to sound rude as she asked sharply  
"Seras, Seras Victoria" Seras smiled brightly at Katie "Its nice to meet you, even in bad circumstances such as just now" Katie nodded as they turned the corner. Suddenly, both girls gasped. On the door of the 6th house was blood, it was like a mass murder had taken place. "**DAD**!" Katie screamed and ran towards the house terrified for her only surviving parent. She prayed in her head please be ok please be ok over and over. Seras soon followed already in contact with her master. "I think we've found another one" she said sharply to him before bursting into the house with Katie. The master followed his footsteps barelly making a sound. He stopped at the doorway and heard Katie's scream. "How many times will she scream tonight?" he mused to himself before going to see what the fuss is about. A...A...well thats just it...Katie didnt know what the hell the thing ontop of her father was. But as it turned she swore she heard Seras say "Another ghoul...ugh i hate these things" The ghoul turned, its eyes locked on Katie suddenly. With a groan it stood up, eyes burning into hers as it began to stumble towards her. Seras' eyes widened as she watched, her master forcing her to stand back and watch as this scene of horror formed around her.

The ghoul groaned again getting to close for comfort. Katie's dad coughed violently and winced in pain, the ghoul had began to eat his arm before Katie walked in. Katie looked at her father and clenched her fists, "This is the last freakin straw" she snapped and lunged to Seras, and seized her gun. Seras jumped back  
"Woah that things loaded, be careful!" she cried. The man watched Katie's rage build up inside her. He had to admit it was a beautiful sight, to see a human completelly break down infront of him. He watched as Katie held the gun to the ghouls head, and in a bang it was over. The ghoul dropped down, officially dead and Katie fell to her fathers side, terrified. "Dad..." she muttered as her father groaned. He looked at Katie and smiled faintly "_My little girl's finally going to be alone...I hoped you'd be safe after you snuck out when-_" he coughed up blood all over Katie. "_Sorry_" he said "_that ghoul came in...and went up to your room, i found it and it attacked me...i think my ribs are broken as well as my half devoured arm..._" He chuckled slightly trying to be optamistic. Katie stroked her fathers hair as she shook slightly. "Dad...dont leave me, im sorry" she begged, not wanting to be alone ever. Her dad smiled "_Im not leaving you, ill always be with you_" he said before coughing once more, and finally closing his eyes forever. "Rest in peace dad" Katie said before standing up, giving Seras her gun and looking back at her fathers body. The man said "Maybe you should come with us" he had seen her in a rage as a human, but he was thinking about what if...she became a vampiress.

Seras smiled at her master "Oh my god really?" she cried but she heard his growl and became silent. Katie looked at the man "And who am i addressing this fine night?" she said it with such pride the man smirked, thinking he'd found his equivalent in attitude. Katie looked at the man and slapped him "Dont smirk at me like that". The man grinned a phsycopathic grin "Well human, my master calls me.." there was a pause "Alucard..." Seras watched as Katie shivered, smirking as she rubbed her arms to get rid of the cold chill that had just entered the room. Alucard smirked "Come police girl, you too human!" Seras nodded without a word and ran after Alucard while Katie trudged behind. Her heart stayed with her father as she followed Alucard and Seras into the night.

"Hurry up human" Alucard snapped as he walked through some gates leading up towards a large mansion. Katie did not know what caused Alucard such stress, but she suddenly realised something. She looked at his white gloves and saw a seal, "What is that seal Alucard?" she asked curious. Seras ran ahead allowing them to be alone, she was greeted by an elderly man but was hurried inside. Alucard stopped and stared at Katie in thought. Katie stopped and stared back, curious to see the eyes behing the yellow lensed glasses, she shook her head and scolded herself silently. "These seals...they keep me bound to the Hellsing familly" Alucard said with what Katie thought was a sad tone. "It makes sure i stay the loyal servant to my master, untill i regain a new one. I am sealed into 3 forms. One of which you see before you, theres my modernish form, my err...girl form and my oldest and original form... anyways im suprised you know what a seal is human" he whispered something but looked up sharply as he heard Katie mutter something quietly. Katie smirked as Alucard asked her to repeat herself, she contently replied

"_So the bird of Hermes is your name? And you've eaten your wings, to make you tame..._"

* * *

Well, now we have more questions than before. **Who is Alucard? Why does he call Katie Human? Is Katie truelly alone? And how does she know about the Bird Of Hermes?**

**Katie: Great...Now im completelly alone...*Cries*  
**

**Seras: *hug* dont cry Katie...*Glares at author* How dare you make her alone! Change it!  
**

**Me: Im sorry Seras but i promise you she isnt alone for long! She's going to have more friends than ever *Hears gun cock*  
**

**Alucard: Hurry with the next chapter! I want to know how the hell she knew that sentance  
**

**Katie: I could just tell you, you do know that right?  
**

**Seras: But thats no fun!  
**

**Everyone else: ¬_¬''  
**

Well, please read and review, your reviews always inspire me to carry on!

**DarkSideOfThe**Light


End file.
